


罐昏 命里缺他 ABO H

by Alwaysanavah



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysanavah/pseuds/Alwaysanavah





	罐昏 命里缺他 ABO H

  气喘吁吁，身体依旧敏感不已，Alpha的信息素挑拨着他每一寸肌肤，欲望早已非一下亲吻能满足了。

名牌衣服失去了主人的恩宠，当成被汗水浸泡的负累丢在一旁。朴志训一丝不挂的骑坐在Alpha的大腿上，为他宽衣解带。

腺体发胀，瘙痒难忍，Omega奶香味的浓度持续提高，尝试激起Alpha的本性，引诱着对方对自己的欲望。唇舌从下巴爬到耳朵，吮吸着耳垂，水声翻滚的汩汩作響，传到赖冠霖的耳边都是最羞耻的交响乐。舌尖往耳洞里伸展，描摹过耳廓的部分，舌苔的凹凹凸凸摩擦着滑嫩的皮肤，被舔过的部分在唾液的打亮下浮光跃影，映射到朴志训烫得发红的脸颊。

靠在賴冠霖庞大的胸膛里，朴志训的后颈部位完全暴露在Alpha的视线范围内，炙热的叫嚣着，邀请着对方的侵略。要是这样赤裸的邀约也引起不了他的性饥渴，那就得重新审视一下他的性功能了。賴冠霖往后颈舔了舔，像小动物般安抚一下对方发烧的位置。下一秒，尖锐的牙齿就瞄准了腺体，一下子猛然的往下啃。牙齿咬破腺体，往里面注入信息素。虽然皮肤被撕裂的痛楚不能忽视，但总算平复了Omega的心情。

即便被临时标记了，Omega的欲望依然竖立着，血管在皮肤下肿胀，一条条紫色的线条格外明显，头顶还冒着透明而粘稠的液体。

朴志训拉过对方的手，把手覆盖自己的欲望，欲让对方为自己手交。对方明白自己的想法，粗燥的手茧滑过幼嫩的肌肤，摩擦着欲望上下撸动，到处煽风点火。每一下动作都在加强Omega的激情，他的腰部随着节奏往前摆动，试图获取更巨大的快感。在热流累积之时，暖和而嫩滑的触感套住了朴志训的欲望，湿润的环绕和之前的摩擦感形成鲜明的对比，让快感突破到另外一个层次。这是賴冠霖第一次主动做出这么亲密的动作，不是为其他人，而是为了他最亲爱的志训哥。

就在这个Omega刚刚吻上他的时候，他就认出他哥哥了。

赖冠霖一早就知道朴志训对他的情谊，自己对他也有数之不尽的爱意。无奈当时自己的第二性别还没有揭晓，他不想给自己和他哥哥假希望。碰上软嫩的嘴唇，他记得这个感觉，唇上每一个皱褶，唇膏的水果香味，他都记得。

这个不是他们的初吻，早在一次偶然的机会，赖冠霖就已经尝过那禁果。

他偷偷摸摸爬到他哥哥的床上，轻轻巧巧的往那水嫩的双唇贴上去。长达十秒的初吻，小孩什么都没有干，就只是最单纯的触碰就已经满足了小孩那微微的情欲，满满地爱意倾泻在那短短的亲吻。賴冠霖切切实实的记住了所有细节，总有一天他会光明正大的把朴志训抱在怀里往他脸颊吧唧一口，而没有人可以作出任何异议。

头颅在跨下上下晃动，形成Omega少有居高临下的模样，温热的裹住欲望，软乎乎的质感模仿着最隐秘的部位。朴志训用尽全力往前方一顶，几下深喉就缴械投降了。稠密的白浊全射在赖冠霖的嘴里，咸腥味一下子充满了整个口腔，竟然和自己的信息素有点相似。

賴冠霖把眼前的人拉到怀里就吻，把对方的精液全数归还到他自己的口里。

朴志训下面现在已经一片狼藉，迷乱的液体滔滔不绝的从不断扩大、收缩的穴口接踵而来。空虚感撩拨着寂寞难耐的心情，掩盖不住的喘息、妖媚的身材、浓烈的信息也让Alpha无动于衷，只是一脸闲散的吸吮着他胸前的两点绯红。

绝对再忍受不了。

朴志训把賴冠霖推倒，Alpha并非对他毫无感觉，挺拔的欲望发胀发热，朴志训对于Alpha的行为不解，可是他也无暇思考这些琐碎的事宜。他往手里吐出保存在嘴里的液体，往穴口一涂，剩下都抹在Alpha的硕大上。

穴口早就因为发情期而变得松弛，连扩张都节省了。朴志训一脸春心荡漾的扶着賴冠霖的欲望往自己的穴口引领，在门口胡乱蹭了几下就骑坐了下去。四肢的无力让朴志训瞬间坐到最深处，硕大顶贴着他最敏感的区域，嘴里忍不住漏出一声娇羞的吟息。穴里的欲望好像一直长大，把他的穴口撑到一个新的尺寸，那个穴口一直紧紧的吸着对方的欲望，把它据为自已。

本来以为Alpha在进入后好歹会抽插一下，奈何身下之人毫无行动可言，静静地躺在地上，偶尔捏一下他的屁股，朴志训无奈之下只能自己挪动。迈开双腿，撑在地上两边，朴志训靠着自己的力量索取快感。撑起身体把身体里的欲望退到出口位置，再让地心引力把自己拉向欲望，猛烈撞击着凸起的敏感部位。重复的动作让Omega恢复了娇喘声，沉溺在性爱的快感中。他仰头放荡不羁地呻吟的模样全收藏在赖冠霖的眼皮下；他的欲望持续发涨。

「啊哈...冠霖...冠霖...」

当賴冠霖听到对方在呼喊着自己名字的时候，他还以为自己的身份被侦破了。可是看到身上的人一脸享受的闭着眼，他知道这段呼唤只是一段毫无意义的反应。想象着朴志训一边自慰一边想着自己意淫，賴冠霖就无比兴奋。  
  
他开始配合着Omega的节奏顶撞，喘息的交集中承载着对彼此的思念和喜爱。身下Alpha的动作像兴奋剂的加添了这场性爱对朴志训的刺激，一切脱口的声音都化为高声的嘶叫。交叠的身影反映在全身镜上，既狼狈又色情。高潮那刻犹如火山爆发，朴志训喷出积聚多时的白灼，载着余韵用尽身体最后的一点力量颤抖，然后就晕倒了。

尽管賴冠霖已经确认了彼此的心意，可是在Omega昏迷的状态里他不会乘人之危。拔出欲望，他在朴志训的腿上磨蹭了几下也释放了自己的精液。

他摸着朴志训头上顶着那凌乱不堪的毛发，准备背上昏迷不醒的Omega回家。

然后他就发现地上那朵沾满血液和精液的栀子花。

  



End file.
